Things are not always what they seem
by Dylancool711
Summary: crappy title and a crappy summary everyone thinks she is dead...yet one day she returned to Berk. But she doesn't know about the danger lurking around the corner.


They all thought she had died. Gothi had confirmed it herself..they sent her off and watched the ship burn and sink with her body on it.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hiccup and Astrid were fighting next to each other to defend Berk from the outcast who were trying to invade and take over Berk. Hiccup was able to manage as he did get some fighting lessons from Astrid. But Hiccup froze when he heard a scream of pain. He looked over towards Astrid and his heart stopped. She had a large cut on the side of her stomach and blood was flowing out at a rapid pace. Hiccup felt anger building up inside of him as he gripped his sword tighter. He let out a war cry before slashing through the outcast. In just a little over a minute He had wounded, killed or scared off almost 20 outcast soldiers.

He stood there breathing heavily before he dropped his sword and raced over by Astrid's side. He gently grabbed her hand and was alarmed at how cold it felt. Astrid's skin was a pale shade of white and she was struggling to stay conscious. Hiccup tore of a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the wound on her side. He went and gently picked her up before taking off as fast as he could towards Gothi. Once there he was told to wait outside.

Hiccup waited outside for several hours before Gothi walked out with a solemn look on her face.

She looked at Hiccup and shook her head sadly indicating that Astrid hadn't made it.

"No..sh...she can't be" he stuttered out as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He raced past Gothi and over to Astrid's body which laid on the bed in her hut. He ran over and quickly got down by her side before grabbing her hand and trying to find a pulse in her wrist. He didn't find anything..and it confirmed his fears. The dams broke and he started to sob loudly as he put his head against Astrid's arm. He stayed there and cried for hours before he dozed off. All the fighting and crying from today had left him completely exhausted. Stoick stood at the door frame and sadly looked at the scene in front of him. It made him think back to when he had lost Valka. He sighed sadly before walking in and gently picking Hiccup up and carrying him home before setting him in his bed.

The next morning they held a funeral for Astrid, Her body was carried down to the shore and gently placed on a boat before being covered with a white cloth. The boat was gently pushed off and floated out a little bit before Stoick stepped up to say a few words.

"Yesterday...we lost a fellow viking...a fierce and fearless fighter...today..we mourn her death..but we celebrate the life she had..and we cherish all the moments we have had the privilege with her. She wouldn't want us to be sad about her death...she would want us to be happy and remember all the great memories we have with her." He said while trying his best not to break down. He stepped down before Hiccup stepped up. His eyes were red and puffy and there was fresh tear marks on his cheeks.

"I..I wouldn't be here today..I...if it wasn't for Astrid..sh..she meant the world to me..an..and i never even got to tell her...t.that I loved her" he said softly as more tears started to stream down his cheeks. He slowly stepped down before lining up with her parents, his father Stoick and

fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout before they all grabbed a bow.

Gobber started to say the words to end the ceremony.

"May the gods welcome you and sing your name with love and fury, so we might hear...and know that you have taken your rightful place among the tables of the valkyries...for today...we have lost a young soldier, a friend to many" he said with his voice cracking a little.

Her parents fired the first 2 arrows which was soon followed with the rest of the arrows. The boat burst into flames before slowly sinking and disappearing under the waves of the ocean. Almost everyone had left, But Hiccup staid on the shore with Stormfly and Toothless beside him. His father came up and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel right now Hiccup...and you think that you can't go on anymore...but you'll get through this...and.. remember…. I'll always be here for you" he said softly. Hiccup nodded his head a little bit before his father walked off giving Hiccup some time alone.

Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden necklace that had a blue nadder on it. Hiccup had taken some of Stormfly's scales and made this for Astrid as a gift.

"I..I never had the chance...to give this to you" he said softly. He traced his thumb over the blue nadder before he put the necklace on around his neck, He wore the necklace as a reminder now. After a few hours he slowly stood up and headed back to his house before heading upstairs to his bedroom and closing the door.

 _ ***Astrid***_

Astrid groaned out softly when she started to stir a little. She slowly opened her eyes but winced at the brightness of the sun. She slowly sat up and looked around some. She noticed the warm sand under her hands, the chirping of birds in the lush green trees behind her in the forest. She tried to remember what happened and how she got here but it only gave her a headache. She slowly got up to her feet before taking off into the forest. Something was telling her to get a shelter of some sort.

 _ ***A month later***_

Astrid had built a little cabin the forest. She had food and water stored up and everything a person would need to survive.

She was currently walking around the beach when she heard a roar of a dragon. He first instinct was to find cover. She took of towards the forest and hid behind a tree. She heard the dragon land on the beach and sniff the air. Astrid carefully peeked out from behind the tree and saw a blue nadder. It looked... strangely familiar for some reason. Astrid started to get flashes backs in her head. She just stood there for a moment before it stopped.

She looked over at the nadder...no...it wasn't any nadder.

"Stormfly?" she said as she looked at the dragon.

Stormfly instantly turned and looked at Astrid before she squaked out happily.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried out as she raced towards her. Once Astrid got to Stormfly she wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you girl" she said softly. She hugged Stormfly for a few minutes before she stopped.

"Berk... Hiccup!" She cried out again.

"Come on girl..it's time I go home" she said after calming down a little bit. She hopped up onto Stormfly's back and they took off towards Berk.

 _ ***Hiccup***_

Hiccup had barely left his room for the last month, Hardly anyone saw him in the village these days. He only left his room to get something to eat or to take Toothless for a occasional flight. But other then that..he stayed in his room. Everyone was sad after Astrid had died...but Hiccup...he was devastated from it.

As he sat there in a corner of his room he heard a knock on his door. He didn't respond but then the person knocked again.

"Hiccup...there's someone here I want you to meet" Stoick's thick Scottish accent broke through the silence.

"Go away.." he said in a sad and broken tone. His voice was hoarse from all the crying he had been doing lately.

"Hiccup" a voice said softly. Hiccup froze when he heard that voice...that...that was a voice he would never forget. He stood up and raced over to the door and flung it open..and his heart stopped. He saw her blonde hair...her piercing blue eyes and a soft smile. Those features only matched one person.

"As.. Astrid.." he stuttered out. Astrid nodded her head softly.

"ASTRID!" he cried out before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. His head was down in her shoulder he started to cry out in joy and relief. Astrid hugged him back and gently rubbed his back as he cried against her.

Astrid noticed the necklace around hiccups neck once they finally let go of each other.

"Hiccup...what's that?" She asked while pointing at it. Hiccup looked down at it and smiled softly.

"It was a gift I made for you...but...I didn't have the chance to give it to you" he said softly while removing it. He held it up for Astrid to look at it. She gasped softly and put her hand over her mouth when she saw it.

"It..it's... beautiful" she said while looking at it. Hiccup made a motion for her to turn around. Astrid turned around and moved her hair out of the way as Hiccup put it on for her.

"And...I..never got to tell you..t...that I...I love you" he said softly. Astrid froze at this and looked at him.

"You...you do?" She asked softly. Hiccup nodded a bit nervously but it all left him when he saw her smile warmly at him.

"I love you to Hiccup" she said before leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips. Hiccup froze at first before he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and returned it.

After the kiss broke they both blushed heavily and looked at each other.

"So..I guess this is when...I uhmm...ask if you would be my girlfriend" Hiccup asked shyly.

Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek

"I accept that with great pleasure"

Everyone was so relieved that Astrid was alive and had returned. They threw a big party to celebrate her return that lasted for the entire day and most of the night.

 _ ***On outcast island***_

Alvin looked at a map of Berk, Dagur stood on the other side of the map.

"I help you get Berk...and in return I get my future bride to be" Daguar said with a evil smirk. Alivn nodded and they both shook hands before Dagur turned to start preparations.

"Soon Astrid...you will be mine"


End file.
